Meeting on the Way
by The Minustarian
Summary: A trip to Jack’s fishing cabin leads to the discovery of an advanced civilisation that have monitored Earth since 1957... Features the original team in my first fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Meeting on the Way

_Disclaimer: Stargate and all related materials are the property of MGM/UA, I'm merely borrowing them._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

**Meeting on the Way**

"Daniel!" Colonel Jack O'Neill of the US Air Force raced the corridors after his team's archeologist and friend Daniel Jackson. "Hey, Daniel!" He called again.

Finally unable to pretend he hadn't heard the colonel summon him, Daniel spun around and was almost knocked to the ground by his friend. Jack grabbed him by the shoulders in an attempt to absorb his racing's momentum. With a swift move, Daniel managed to remain standing. "Sorry 'bout that, Daniel." Jack said apologetically. He smirked to the younger man. "What you doing?"

Somehow, Daniel's wit managed to produce a scheme to avoid having to accept joining the colonel on a trip to his fishing cabin before he even heard the ever-recurring request. It was not that he didn't like being with his friend, but the prospect of spending the weekend away from his artifacts (and his lab) didn't appeal to him—at all.

"I was on my way to my lab." Daniel answered truthfully.

"Oh, come on, Danny!" Jack's eyes had a mischievous tint. "You'll never the sun if you don't let your rocks live on their own."

For the umpteenth time since their meeting several years ago, Daniel reminded SG-1's Commanding Officer that his 'rocks' weren't so, but _important artifacts that could shed some light on the various alien cultures the SGC encountered through the Stargate._

"…And besides, I've seen plenty of sun on our last mission." Daniel retorted. "I've still nasty sunburns on my face."

Jack peeked at his friend's face. His nose was still bearing the marks left by P3X-774's enormous and scorching sun. SG-1's CO's smile and puppy dog eyes made Daniel's heart change decision. "Okay… I'll come with you." He sighed.

Jack beamed with pride. He had never failed to win Daniel over. "Don't be so defeatist, Danny; it'll only be for two days." He smirked and rested his arm around the archaeologist's shoulders in a mock confidence posture. "Want to come with me to convince Sam?" Daniel shook his head. "Teal'c?" Jack proposed again. Another shake. Daniel released his body from Jack's grip. "You're alone on this, Jack." Daniel's price grew a few inches and slowly deflated when he remembered that he was going to spend the weekend in _the_ fishing cabin.

* * *

The next morning had barely begun when Jack pulled his truck in front of Daniel's apartment. Jack had not spoken with Daniel since the previous evening when he had called the younger man to tell him at which time he'd pick him and to gloat about having convinced Sam and Teal'c to join them.

Daniel approached Jack's vehicle. Through the windows, he could see Sam sleeping her head propped against Teal'c's shoulder, who didn't seem to notice. He opened the door and sat on the passenger front seat. Jack hurried the truck on the road.

They all remained silent for the most part of the morning. Sam woke from her slumber around 10am. She yawned; clearly a sign that she slept well on Teal'c's shoulder. She immediately began to apologize for having used him as pillow. The tall Jaffa had not been offended.

"Major Carter, there is no need to apologize. You seemed to need to finish your night and I am honored that you found my shoulder comfortable." He raised his eyebrow. Sam smiled—Teal'c had just made a joke, something they weren't used to even after having worked with him for several years.

Sam needed caffeine right now. She nudged Daniel who shared her coffee-addiction to unbelievable limits. "Got coffee?" She asked him stretching her arms. "Yeah." Daniel replied in a slightly bored tone and handed her the thermos filled with the black wonder.

Miles were traveled when Jack proposed that they stop to buy snacks and refill the gas tank. After their half-hour long break, Sam drove the truck in the direction of Jack's cabin.

As she slowed the truck at an orange traffic light, she didn't notice the other vehicle that step from the right. A few milliseconds before her brain registered the impeding danger of collision; she hit the brake pedal with all her force. The tires shrieked under the pressure but it was too late. The two cars collided and the world around SG-1 faded under the black curtain of unconsciousness.

* * *

Everything was distant around him; very remote, but he could hear whispering voices. Jack tried to recollect what was happening. _A car accident!_ He remembered seeing the other vehicle (a green sedan) impact his truck just before he lost consciousness. As the scene replayed in his mind, he thanked God for being alive as he was certain that the shock could very well have killed him. _What irony of life_, he thought, _the man who helped save Earth countless times, killed in a car accident instead of being shot by an army of Goa'uld_. Then it hit him. _His_ team? Were they okay?

Jack tried to open his eyes. After a few tries, he succeeded. All he could see was a ceiling; white with powerful lamps that almost blinded him. His vision was blurry. But the scenery was that of a hospital. His ears registered the beeping of an ECG monitor. _Definitely a hospital!_ He turned his head around but somehow couldn't. _Am I paralyzed?_ He thought alarmingly. He heard footsteps approaching him. A female face entered his vision. She wore a white coat. Her ebony hair contrasted with her pale face. They were tied in a bun. He saw her smile. She spoke to him.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Hjared." Her voice was caring.

"…m Jack…" He mumbled.

Her smile widened. "Do not try to speak yet, Mister O'Neill." She peeked at something behind his head. "You have sustained grave injuries—not fatal—but the surgery has used a lot of your energy…"

"'bout… friends." He asked unclearly.

Dr. Hjared smiled again. "Your friends are alright." He saw her smile fade a little and grew concerned something serious had happened. She continued. "But the Jaffa…"

_Jaffa!_ How did she know Jaffa? Dr. Hjared saw the surprise in his eyes and explained. "Do not worry. You are in good care. Yes… I know what a Jaffa is; I'll have someone explain to you later today… When you are cleared from my care." She noted something on her notepad and somehow, Jack slumbered back into unconsciousness.

* * *

He woke up again. Tired and confused, but he felt better than most of the time he had spent in the infirmary of the SGC. He sighed and tried to sit in the bed but his limbs refused to obey his command. He then remembered the name of the doctor who had visited him.

"Doctor Hjared?" Jack called.

As he predicted, she came.

"Mr. O'Neill? Is there anything I can do?" She smiled.

"Yes, I'd like to see my friends." He said, or rather requested. He could not take 'no' for an answer.

She understood that. Her smile faded and was replaced with a professional glare. "Very well," she said. "You can see your people, but—as I had tried to say earlier—the Jaffa Teal'c hasn't recovered yet from his injuries."

_Again!_ He thought. The fact that she knew the word 'Jaffa' indicated that she knew far more than 99.99 percent of Earth's population.

"How do you know the Jaffa?" He asked her firmly.

"Mr. O'Neill, once you have rejoined your friends, I'll have someone explain everything to you." She smiled. "Now," her voice was insistent. "I'll release the restraining field, so you'll be able to move."

A tickling sensation irradiated from his torso to his fingers and toes and released him from the induced paralysis. Feeling better than better, Jack leaped from the bed at Hjared's frozen figure.

"NOW! You'll tell me what is going on!" Jack snarled. He locked Hjared's arms behind her back. He looked around the room and saw several 'nurses'. "If anyone is attempting anything, you _kind_ doctor will get hurt!" He threatened them. He tightened his grip on Hjared's arms and notice that she was taller than he was; something unusual but his years at the SGC had shown him things that were way more bizarre. None of the nurses were moving.

"They don't understand you." Hjared struggled.

"Tell them!" Jack ordered.

"_Buénrasta,"_ She yelped. _"sá húit méðánérám!"_

Not Goa'uld sounding, Jack thought.

"What did you tell them?" He barked in her ear.

"Do not move, or I'll get hurt." She squeaked in pain.

"Now, you'll slowing lead me where I can find my friends! Understood?" He ordered.

"Ye-es…"

She advanced toward a glass door which slid to the side into another corridor. The floor looked like some kind of black marble. It was hard and warm. The white walls were curving toward the ceiling giving the alley a form reminiscent of the Tok'ra tunnels.

They walked along the corridor into another room which looked like an apartment with rich furniture. Samantha Carter—who was lounging in a couch—jumped on her feet when she saw her CO and his hostage.

"Carter!" Jack said. "What the hell is going on?"

Carter shrugged. "Colonel, you're making a mistake, they're friendlies." She said calmly.

"Who ARE they?" He bellowed.

"I think that I may answer that… if you release me." Hjared begged.

"Alright." He turned Carter and ordered her to keep the doctor in her supervision. Hjared was motioned toward the couch were she sat without saying a word. "Where're Teal'c and Daniel?" He added.

Carter was the one to answer.

"Daniel is in the next room. Teal'c is doing his kel'no'reem." Carter told him coolly.

"_Daniel!_" He called in the corridor. SG-1's archaeologist sprinted in Carter's room and saw a very angry Jack and a surprised Sam.

"What's go-" He began but what interrupted by Jack raised hand.

Jack turned around to face a relieved Hjared.

"I'll ask question, you answer." He told the tall doctor—if she even was one.

She nodded.

"Good. What's going on?" He was now in questioning mode and he would not stop until he had a satisfying answer.

"You and your friends had an accident and you were severely injured." Hjared answered in a slow and calm voice. "You were transported here at the request of the other party in the accident."

His suspicions were right—or at least seemed so.

"Where are we?" Was Jack's next question.

"You are on board the _Hógtúimi Szeluán_, an exploration cruiser." She swallowed the lump she had in her throat. "We were following the development of your civilization. Our ship was to repatriate several teams who had settled on Earth." She looked at her hands. "One of these teams was the reason of the accident you experienced. From what they said, they were getting late and sped on the road and didn't see your vehicle until it was too late."

* * *

Note about Pronunciation:

_Buénrasta sá húit méðánérám: _Boo-ehn-rashta sah h-way-t meh-than-neh-rahm

_Hógtúimi Szeluán: _Hog-tway-mee thehl-weh-n


	2. Dómá, Rístís Dómá

_Disclaimer: Stargate and all related materials are the property of MGM/UA, I'm merely borrowing them._

_AN: **Thanks to all those who have read this fic. Thanks again... (Or **_**'Vû szaeká!'**_**) I**__**'**__**ve begun working on chapter three, but I'm not sure I**__**'**__**ll be able to upload it before the first week of August, as I'm going on vacation in France.**  
_

**Chapter Two**

**_Dómá, Rístís Dómá_**

Previously:

"_Where are we?" Was Jack's next question._

"_You are on board the_ Hógtúimi Szeluán_, an exploration cruiser." She swallowed the lump she had in her throat. "We were following the development of your civilization. Our ship was to repatriate several teams who had settled on Earth." She looked at her hands. "One of these teams was the reason of the accident you experienced. From what they said, they were getting late and sped on the road and didn't see your vehicle until it was too late."_

* * *

Jack saw that neither Sam nor Daniel were on their guard. They must have heard that story before, but he couldn't believe it right now… That sounded too much like a _bad_ sci-fi movie. 

"Why Earth?" He asked Hjared.

"Because _Átválhín_ is the First World, from which we originate." She whispered loud enough for them to hear. "We discovered it around the same time we made first contact with the Asgard—that was fifty years ago."

Jack couldn't help smiling at the memory of the _Little Gray_.

"Do the Asgard know that you are 'monitoring' our planet?"

"They do." She looked at him anxiously. "We try to keep our existence a secret for the Goa'uld as our technology is halfway between theirs and the Asgard's—besides, only your world interests us."

"How come the Goa'uld don't know your planet?" He was curious as to why a human world was outside the Goa'uld conquest scope.

"Because our homeworld and colonies are all located outside your galaxy and none of them have a Chaapa'ai."

Jack pondered that comment for a moment. His tension relaxed, but he remained suspicious; they were deceived before. But one of his team's missions was to collect technologies and the forming of alliances.

"So you're from another galaxy?"

"Indeed, we are. We call ours _Pheinn_—Miss Carter told me that you call it M33." She explained. Her speech was now calm and relaxed as she had perceived Jack's tenseness fade away.

"You're human, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"We are. As I said, we originate from Earth. Our ancestors left it about twenty thousand years ago. We do not know who transported them, but our religion kept some traces of that…" She frowned. "I'm not really the one who should be answering your questions. We had an Ambassador prepared for meeting with you—I'm a medical practitioner after all."

She looked at Jack. Without using words, she asked him if she could stand. He nodded.

"You may remain here. I have patients to attend to. I'll send the Ambassador right away." She said. Hjared approached a panel near the door. She pressed a few buttons and spoke.

"_Leümtannavéyar-lír, gómûrur vúi?"_

A male voice answered.

"_Iś, gómá."_

Before she left the room, she turned on her heels to face the three of them. "Ambassador Leümtannavéyar is on his way." And she left.

Jack sat in the couch.

"And that's what happens when I finally succeed in dragging you to my cabin…" He sighed.

Sam smirked. "I'm so disappointed…" She said in a mock groan.

* * *

Five minutes after Hjared had left them, a man entered the room. He was by a least a head taller than Teal'c. His pale complexion clashed alarmingly with his bright red hair and his vivid green eyes. The man's hair was braided complexly and his robes were clearly blaring wealth. 

He bowed. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

SG-1 minus Teal'c shook their heads.

"Let me introduce myself: Ambassador Fentanvarra Dellanir Leümtannavéyar." He said. "But call me Fenn." He added before any of them could react.

Daniel was the first one to react. "Uhm… Hello, I'm Daniel Jackson."

Sam and Jack both introduced themselves which the Ambassador shook excitedly.

"I was informed that you were four, but I only see three of you, where is the fourth?" Leümtannavéyar asked.

"Our friend is currently meditating." Daniel explained.

"Allright…" He smiled—or rather smirked. "I'll leave."

He moved close to the panel in the wall. He beckoned them to come closer to him.

"I will show you how you can contact me when your friend has ended his meditation."

SG-1 nodded.

"Good." He pressed his palm against the panel. "You first press your hand on the panel while you concentrate on your language—that'll make the computer display the information in an idiom you can understand."

The panel was now covered with a dozen buttons.

"To contact someone, you press 'Comm.' and enter the person's number. To dial, you press the blue button. To cancel, the yellow one."

Again, Jack, Sam and Daniel nodded in comprehension.

"My number is 1-84327412. Doctor Hjared can be contacted at 8-77432199. If you cannot remember a number, you can ask the computer by pressing 'Personnel' in the first menu and say the name."

He paused for a second and said. "Do you need anything else?"

They were all about to shake their heads when Jack requested food and clothes.

"Very well, I'll have someone deliver something right away." The ambassador bowed and left in a whirlpool of black silk.

* * *

About an hour after Leümtannavéyar had left them, an aid appeared on the threshold of their lodging and offered a tray with steaming mugs containing a black liquid and four packages with clothes. 

"What's that?" Daniel asked almost hoping their drinks were coffee.

"I don't know," Jack said, "but it smells like chocolate."

"I'm not sure, I'll call the Ambassador." Sam said after a deafening silence. She composed his number.

"_Kenín sárát?"_ She heard his voice coming from the panel.

"Ambassador?" Sam said. "Would you like to come here, we have a few questions."

"Certainly." He concluded and the panel returned to its normal emptiness.

Less than ten seconds later, the man had returned. He bowed again.

"What is that?" Jack asked bluntly to him and pointing to the mugs.

"It is hot _Tréhín_ tea, very similar to your cocoa plant but saturated with caffeine. We usually drink this when we are tired." He smirked.

"It's not dangerous?" Daniel almost whimpered. They had very embarrassing experience with off-world food and drinks during their missions.

"No, Mr. Jackson, _Tréhín_ is healthy." The ambassador reassured him. "We would never poison anyone after spending so many resources trying to make you feel comfortable."

"Who are you?" They all (except Leümtannavéyar) jumped at Teal'c's voice.

"I see you are awake…" Leümtannavéyar bowed. "I am Fenntanvarra Dellanir Leümtannavéyar, Ambassador on the _Hógtúimi Szeluán_, this ship." He introduced himself to the Jaffa by bowing graciously.

Teal'c nodded and returned the introduction.

"Teal'c of Chulak." He said with pride.

Leümtannavéyar clapped his hands and smiled widely. "Now that you are all set, I'm ready for your questions as I hope you have many."

Daniel was the first one to ask a question, as he had used most of the time to prepare an unending list.

"Ambassador," He began only to be interrupted by the man.

"I said I prefer to be called 'Fenn'. I do not like titles." He said.

"OK, _Fenn_, where do you come from?"

"I'm from Hleüm-of-the-Dale, in the North of Asôltoff of the Nobuzyanese Federal Republic—a member State of the Jeernervaniaan Federal Republic which is the capital of the Jeernervaniaan Colonial Federal Republic, one of twelve unions in the _Pheinn _galaxy."

"Right…" Jack said as he was sure he would not remember anything.

Leümtannavéyar smirked mischievously.

"Well, the short story is that 20,000 years ago a race of aliens discovered Earth and saw mankind's potential. They took approximately 20,000 men and women from the planet and transported them in our galaxy. Once the humans were settled, the aliens left them without interfering in their affairs."

Sam's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"We haven't found any written record of that period; however, some of our allies who already had the capacity to travel in space at that time told us that some of their reconstructed archives speak of a powerful race whose single goal in the universe was to expand sentient life—we call them the _First Born_." He explained. "As for the population that was transported, a genetic mapping of our entire population right after the instauration of the Geriatric Treatment 2,000 years ago has shown that our gene pool originates from some 20,000 humans."

"What's the Geriatric Treatment?" Daniel asked.

"It's become a kind of adulthood ritual. It consists of eliminating various genes that could increase the risk of cancer and adding others that help increasing our life-spend up to three hundred years." He smiled. "For example, I'm eighty-four, although I look like a thirty year-old." He looked at Teal'c. "Actually, the Treatment has more or less the same advantages than carrying a Goa'uld larva, without the disadvantages."

Sam in her proper scientific mind asked the next question.

"I'm not a geneticist, but won't that 'Treatment' have influence on the offspring's DNA?"

"No, the Treatment is not applied on the gonads, so it is not passed to the offspring."

"Won't an extended lifespan cause a tremendous increase in population?" Daniel asked as he was an anthropologist besides being a linguist.

"Yes," The ambassador replied. "But large families receive grants to settle on colonies and on planets with a population larger than one hundred million, births are limited to two per couple."

Jack absentmindedly withdrew from the conversation. Apparently, Teal'c was interested by Leümtannavéyar's answers to Sam and Daniel's questions. The steaming mugs of _Tréhín_ became more and more attractive. He was still unsure whether _they_ tried to poison them. He felt that there was something very _off_ with their hosts. Jack cautiously sipped the drink he immediately felt a jolt of energy wipe his tiredness out of his body.

"Wow!" He gasped as he felt the caffeine run in his veins. He jerked on his feet.

Their host laughed wholeheartedly. "I see you've tried _Tréhín_. What is your evaluation of our drink?" He smirked at Jack.

"Wow…" Jack mumbled and regained his composure. "Sweet, and… Well, I don't know, it's like if I had coffee injected."

* * *

Gonad: an organ that produces reproductive cells (gametes), for example, a testis or an ovary. 

Note about Pronunciation:

_Dómá, Rístís Dómá: _doh-ma reesh-tis doh-ma (Home Sweet Home)

_Átválhín:_ At-vahl-hen (First World)

_Pheinn: _Pronounced like 'pain', but with a harder 'P'.

_Leümtannavéyar-lír, gómûmur vúi:_ lüm-tanna-veyar leer goh-moo-roor v-way (ü is pronounced like in German, translated: Mr. Leümtannavéyar, could you come?)

_Iś, gómá:_ eesh goh-ma (Yes, I'm coming)

_Fenn:_ Vehn

_Tréhín: _Tree-heen

A/N: You can find details about the language of Hjared's people on my website under 'Languages --> _Lâs le Minûstâryú_'.


	3. Dinner Among The Stars

_Disclaimer: Stargate and all related materials are the property of MGM/UA, I'm merely borrowing them._

_A/N: Don't forget to review, it'll keep me going. Thank you for reading this._

**Chapter Three**

_**Dinner Among The Stars**_

Previously:

"_Wow!" He gasped as he felt the caffeine run in his veins. He jerked on his feet._

_Their host laughed wholeheartedly. "I see you've tried _Tréhín_. What is your evaluation of our drink?" He smirked at Jack._

"_Wow…" Jack mumbled and regained his composure. "Sweet, and… Well, I don't know, it's like if I had coffee injected."_

* * *

The Ambassador and SG-1, actually mostly Daniel Jackson, learned much about each other while they discussed. At some point, after—according to Teal'c—three hours of non-stop chatter about SG-1's adventures through the Stargate, the Ambassador invited his guests to dine in company of the _Hógtúimi Szeluán_'s captain.

Their host had explained that he and Dr. Hjared were able to speak and understand English thanks to translating devices which they wore behind their earlobes. After he had equiped SG-1 with similar apparatuses, he led them to the bridge where they would meet the captain.

Before them, a large and seemingly heavy blast door sealed the entrance of the ship's command center. Leümtannavéyar explained that it protected the bridge in the event of depressurization. He pressed his palm on a panel on the blast door and the door slid to the left revealing the bridge of the _Hógtúimi Szeluán_.

Compared to all the ships SG-1 had been on, the bridge of their hosts' vessel was magnificent. Every wall was covered in either computer screens displaying the ship's status or engravings. The whole bridge covered three levels—they were at the lowest one. In the middle of the half-ellipse shaped room, there was a chair that almost looked like a throne. Leümtannavéyar beckoned them to the chair. While they had expected a man sitting as captain, they saw a woman. She nodded when they approached her and rose from her seat.

The ambassador presented her.

"Captain, this is Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c of Chulak." He said and presented the captain to SG-1.

"This is Maléf Arsûleví, the captain of the _Hógtúimi Szeluán_."

They all exchanged greetings.

"What do you think of our ship?" She asked proudly.

Sam reacted first.

"It's impressive. I've rarely seen technology that advanced except on Asgard vessels." She said.

Arsûleví laughed.

"We're currently on route to one of our worlds in the Arfrerr Nebula, where our Chancellor and the President Ambassador of the Great Twelve's Council requested to meet with you. They wish to extend the Earth's protections against the Goa'uld by providing your planet with our technology." She said after regaining her seriousness. "We'll arrive at Hän in about three hours."

Samantha Carter couldn't believe it. _They were offering Earth technology?_

* * *

One hour and a half later, they were all sitting—or rather lounging—in the captain's quarters. Her quarters—she had explained—were where she had spent the last twenty years. Leümtannavéyar had explained earlier that in their culture, eating meat was considered badly: they were all vegetarians. Jack had enough self-control to not comment that piece of information.

Arsûleví grabbed a black bottle from what looked like a freezer. She handed glasses in the same black glass to SG-1 and the ambassador. "This is _Amar_ Wine; a very fine liquor from the Majiri homeworld." She explained when she poured the bubbling blue liquid in Jack's glass. "It's best when drunk below the freezing point of water. I recommend that you pinch your noses when you drink it." Leümtannavéyar added when Jack brought the glass to smell its contents. Daniel almost declined the offer of beverage when the captain approached him. She quickly understood. "Do not worry, Mr. Jackson, _Amar_ isn't an alcoholic liquor. When she had filled her glass, she lounged in her sofa.

She held her glass high. "It is customary to wish for something when meeting new people." She said and expressed her wish aloud. "I wish for a fruitful cooperation between our peoples." She pinched her nose and emptied her glass. SG-1 had expected her to frown because of the beverage, but she didn't. Her features relaxed and she seemed extremely relaxed.

"Why is it best to pinch one's nose when drinking it?" Daniel asked still not trusting the alien drink.

"Otherwise, you'll lose most of the aroma." Leümtannavéyar said.

"Ah, okay." Daniel said sheepishly. He eyed his goblet with concern and after looking at Jack for comfort, he approached the glass to his lips. He stopped remembering that the captain had said that it was a tradition to tell a wish. "I wish for…" He frowned, not knowing exactly what to wish for. "Uhmm… a long life." He smiled and pinched his nose and emptied the goblet.

A chill ran in his whole body as the cold liquid descended towards his stomach. Suddenly, a warm wave spread from his mouth to his whole head. A flavor exploded in his mouth. Sweet like honey but with a distinct taste that reminded him of paprika. He opened his eyes now feeling completely in harmony with the entire Universe. "Wow…" He whispered in total bliss.

Leümtannavéyar was the next to drink. "I wish for my family to stop being green-eyed and red-haired." He smirked. SG-1's members looked at him with surprise. When the Ambassador had drunk his wine, he explained. "The Leümtannavéyar family is perhaps one of the most ancient families on my planet: at least 3,000 years. Most of us are green-eyed and red-haired. There is even a proverb that says: _Red hairs and green eyes are a mark of riches._" He rolled his eyes. Seeing that SG-1 did not understand. "My brother is CEO of the Timirgor Shipbuilders Cooperative, our father is its CFO, and my mother is Prime Consul of the Nobuzyanese Republic. Timirgor is the largest company in _Pheinn_—we are richer than the GNP of every single planet of the galaxy put together."

Only Teal'c of SG-1 kept his mouth closed while Jack, Sam and Daniel were swallowing flies.

* * *

Another hour and a half later, they had returned on the bridge of the _Hógtúimi Szeluán_. They were about to reach their destination. Daniel, being appointed by Jack to serve as diplomat, was preparing a speech when they would meet the Chancellor and the President Ambassador. The vortex of hyperspace faded into the blackness of space as the _Hógtúimi Szeluán_ transited into normal space again. In the bridge's bays, they could all see the magnificent green-blue orb of Hän and the quite large armada of vessels protecting a rather large cruiser. _Obviously, protecting someone important._ Jack noted.

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks to those who read this. Please review, it'll keep me going. Thanks again, in advance.**

**The Minustarian**


End file.
